


Maybe one day

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose





	Maybe one day

Maybe one day you will notice me for the woman I have become.  
Maybe one day you will relize that she isn't the one you love.  
Maybe one day you will finally see how much you mean to me.

These are the only things I think of when I look at you. Why oh why do you not see me like this? Why do you only see her? Why? Why?

Shes too old for you, too mature for you, but all you say is that I'm not mature enough to understand love. What is there to understand? Love is something that can't be understood or explained. All you feel for her is lust, and yet you tell me I'm like your most favorite thing in the world; Ramen.One day, maybe one day you will see me as someone other than your favorite thing in the world. Maybe you will see me as your girl.


End file.
